


The luckiest man

by Tikini



Series: Four men and a Rock and Roll band [25]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight Breath Play, Spanking, Voyeurism, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: ”Mmhm.” John hummed, letting go off Roger’s hair to curl his hand around his cock, making his boyfriend gasp. He could hear the muffled, wet sounds of Freddie’s mouth on Brian’s cock behind him, coupled with Brian’s sweet moans. John was so turned on it almost hurt, but knew from experience that he could go far longer without release. He had to focus on his boys after all. ”You’re mine, Roger, all of you. Say it.”Roger swallowed shakily, doing his best to not thrust into John’s grip. He was already leaking precome. ”We’re yours, Sir.””Yours to do whatever you want with, Master, please.” Brian panted and John smiled, pleased, at the desperate edge to Brian’s voice. ”Please, it feels so good.”----Or; John fucks everyone, everyone fucks Freddie, Brian is a smug (good) bastard and Roger tries his best
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Four men and a Rock and Roll band [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302686
Comments: 45
Kudos: 105
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	The luckiest man

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KINK!WEEK
> 
> I'm back babies! With a monster sized smut fic. There's a bit of everything in this. I's quite filthy! Be ready. I hope you won't get bored!
> 
> A massive thank you to the beautiful painkiller80 and Binkyisonline, who are hosting this amazing week <3 I've chosen day number two and the prompts I'm doing are: masochism, spanking, (slight) breath play and orgasm denial.
> 
> This fic is a continuation of John's part from a Study in Birthdays. It's set during the summer of 1975.
> 
> Enjoy!

_John stepped out of the shower and quickly dried his hair and body with a fluffy towel. He went through his hair with a comb before putting on the clothes he’d brought with him, the closest thing to nice pants he owned, a shirt and a dark jacket._

_He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He did look pretty good, if he said so himself. He looked exactly like he was going to ruin his boyfriends and show them who was in charge._

_Hopefully Brian had managed to sort Freddie and Roger out while he was in the shower. The two had still been arguing by the time John excused himself to go freshen up. John wasn’t even sure what they’d been arguing about. It was probably just nerves, Freddie and Roger weren’t as comfortable with and used to showing complete submission as Brian was._

_John left the bathroom and walked the short distance to the living room with calm, measured steps. He reached the room and smiled at what he found there. It was a late summer night, so it was still light outside, but the curtains had been drawn, shutting most of the light out._

_Plenty of candles were lit, the tiny flames creating dancing shadows over walls and bare flesh. On the living room table were an assortment of different playtime necessities; handcuffs, silk scarves, lube, gags, cockrings._

_In the middle of the floor, on three differently patterned pillows, John’s three boyfriends sat. They were kneeling, hands behind their backs, completely naked. Well, not completely naked. Brian was wearing a silk collar, Freddie was wearing a leather one and Roger had a tie loosely tied around his neck._

_“Gorgeous…” John couldn’t help but sigh. The effect was immediate, Roger quickly glanced up at him, cheeks flushed, before returning his gaze to the floor, while Freddie gave him a seductive heavy lidded stare, licking his lips. Brian was the only one who respectfully kept his eyes lowered, body loose and relaxed._

_This whole thing had been Brian’s idea after all, for the three of them to submit completely for John on his birthday._

_“Good boy Bri.” John praised, slowly walking up to his boys. He carded his fingers through Freddie’s silky hair, gently making him bend his head. “Roger and Freddie, I expect better from you.”_

_Freddie huffed. “You know this good boy routine isn’t really my thing dear.”_

_“Oh I know.” John chuckled lowly. “Which is why I really appreciate you trying it out for me tonight babe.”_

_Brian hummed softly and Roger shifted restlessly. “You too Rog. Thank you.” John stroked his fingers over Roger’s cheek, proud when his boyfriend kept his eyes lowered. “I promise you’ll like it.”_

_“Now,” he said, all traces of sweetness gone from his voice as he stepped back from his boyfriends. “Remember. Red, yellow and green. God save the queen if you can’t speak. Understood?”_

_Brian, Roger and Freddie nodded._

_“I want you to do exactly as I say. No talking, except for when I give permission. This is my night and I will not be patient. If you don’t behave, you’ll be punished. No second chances. Understood?”_

_They nodded again, this time with varying levels of enthusiasm. Brian was practically vibrating with excitement, knowing he had this game in the bag. Roger looked both excited and nervous. Freddie still had that stubborn, cocky set to his shoulders, but he was at least looking down now._

_John smiled, rolling his shoulders until they popped. “Good. Then let us begin.”_

“Brian, Roger.” He commanded easily, sitting down in the armchair strategically placed just in front of his kneeling boyfriends. “Entertain each other. No touching below the waist.”

Brian nodded demurely, without a doubt the one of the three who was best at the submissive play, and turned to Roger. He gently cradled his face between his hands, long fingers reaching over Roger’s cheeks, and leant in to kiss him.

Freddie had lifted his head, watching his boyfriends kiss softly with dark eyes.

“You like that, babe?” John drawled, spreading his legs wide in the chair and smirking when Freddie turned those gorgeous eyes on him instead. “Come here, Fred.”

Freddie got to his feet and sauntered over to John. He was by far too sassy, and John was excited to see how long the older man would keep it up. 

“Cheeky.” John smiled at him and pulled Freddie on top of his lap. The other man went happily, straddling John’s thighs and loosely resting his arms over his shoulders.

John lightly ran his hands up Freddie’s bare thighs, enjoying the sight of his naked, gorgeous boyfriend in his lap. Freddie was already half hard, and he squirmed impatiently in John’s lap when John’s short nails teased the inside of his thigh, so close to where he wanted the touch. But he still didn’t say anything.

Proud, John leant forward to press his lips softly to Freddie’s. One of his hands went up to grab a fistful of that silky, dark hair, keeping Freddie still while he deepened the kiss.

Freddie whined into his mouth, scooting his hips a bit closer to John’s, searching for friction.

John hummed, loosely wrapping his long fingers around Freddie’s shaft and giving him a few, easy strokes while he explored his mouth. He was so responsive, rocking his hips against John’s hand and breathing already laboured.

John’s own dick was also hardening, and pressed against the towel still around his hips. 

A soft, breathy moan from Brian made him pull his lips from Freddie’s, instead pushing the singer’s head down to his neck, encouraging him to kiss the skin there. Freddie’s hands pressed into his shoulders, and soon he felt smooth lips and sharp teeth working over his collarbone.

Sighing, he glanced over at his two other boyfriends, who had indeed been entertaining each other.

Roger had practically pulled Brian on top of him, kissing the older man urgently, his hands greedily roaming the other’s torso. Brian was a bit more subdued, letting Roger dominate his mouth while running his fingers through his hair.

Freddie bit down at his skin and John moved his hand from his boyfriend’s dick to give his ass a firm squeeze. “No marks.”

At the sound of his voice, Roger broke the kiss with Brian, turning his head to watch John.

His lips were swollen, and eyes hooded. They travelled down to John’s hand on Freddie’s ass and he licked his lips.

“Hi, sweetheart.” John murmured. “Isn’t Freddie just perfect in my lap like this?”

Roger opened his mouth to answer, then frowned and paused, unsure if he was allowed to speak or not. Brian gave an approving noise, leaning down to kiss the blond’s shoulder.

John was pleased, both Freddie and Roger were doing better than what he’d expected. “You can talk, love.”

“You both look very good.” Roger said, then jolted as Brian’s mouth found a nipple. 

John clucked his tongue, fingers firmly splayed over Freddie’s buttock, squeezing and pressing. “I want you to address me as Sir, Rog.”

“Sorry, Sir.” Roger mumbled, pressing one hand between Brian’s shoulder blades as the guitarist continued to mouth and suck at his nipple.

Freddie tutted and sat up, turning around to smirk at Roger. “Where are your manners, darling?”

Roger glared at him, ready to argue, but Brian helpfully chose that moment to sit up and kiss him again.

“They’re more present than yours at any rate.” John raised his eyebrows, giving Freddie’s ass a light slap. “No talking without permission, remember?”

Freddie pouted. “You didn’t specify who could talk, did you? _Sir?_ ”

His voice was laden with sarcasm and John could hear Roger doing his best to muffle his snickers against Brian’s mouth.

Oh, well. It really had been going better than expected. Until now.

“My mistake.” John said pleasantly. “Back down on the floor, _Freddie_. On your hands and knees.”

Freddie looked annoyingly pleased with himself, and John gave him another slap to the ass, before practically pushing him to the floor.

“Brian.” John said, making the older man break the kiss with Roger and turn to him with expectant eyes. John’s chest bloomed with warmth. Brian really was a delight. “Since you’re such a good boy, you get to decide how many spanks Freddie’s taking for his disrespect.”

A shudder went through Brian’s body at the praise, and John didn’t miss either Roger’s smirk or Freddie’s coo, at it.

“Fifteen, Sir.” Brian answered quietly, smiling at John.

That was more than John had expected. More than Freddie had expected too apparently, because he groaned and eagerly got up on his hands and knees, facing Brian and Roger.

He nodded, getting up from his chair. “Fifteen it is.” He walked past Freddie to Brian and Roger, and first ruffled the drummer’s hair, before crouching down to give Brian a kiss. “So good for me. Helping me out with these sluts.”

Freddie whined and shook his hips but Roger didn’t look too impressed.

Chuckling, John got up again, only to sit down on his knees behind Freddie, snatching a pillow to stick under himself. “Bri, angel. While I spank Freddie I want you to touch Roger’s cock.” 

Brian nodded and licked his lips, immediately reaching to pump Roger’s half hard dick. Roger grunted and spread his legs, giving Brian more room. His hands travelled down to grope the older man’s ass and John cleared his throat.

“Roger. Don’t touch Brian, or yourself.”

Blue eyes flashed to John, showing disappointment and almost betrayal. John just laughed and shook his head. “Behave, love, or you’ll join in Freddie’s punishment.”

Roger bit his lip and lowered his gaze again, sitting completely still as Brian stroked him.

John put both hands on Freddie’s hips, letting them trail up his sides and then return down his back, coming to rest on his ass.

Freddie smacked his lips and pushed his hips back into John’s touch.

“Want this so bad, huh.” John muttered, digging his nails into the soft flesh. “It’s almost as if you wanted to be punished.” He said ironically, and snorted when Freddie chuckled and shook his hips teasingly.

“Count for me, Fred.” He raised his hand and gave Freddie a first, not particularly hard, slap.

Freddie let out a deep breath. “One, Sir.”

He slapped him again, harder on the same spot. 

“Two, Sir.”

Roger moaned lowly and John looked up at him and Brian, even as he gave Freddie a third and a fourth smack in quick succession.

“Three, four, Sir.”

Brian was stroking Roger in a slow, but firm tempo, resting his head on the younger man’s shoulder as they both hungrily watched John and Freddie. Brian’s cock stood hard and proud against his flat stomach and Roger’s hands were clenched into fists.

“Aren’t they pretty, Fred?” John asked, switching to Freddie’s other cheek and giving it a hard slap, making Freddie moan loudly and arch his back.

“Five and yes, Sir.”

John stopped talking after that, instead focusing on delivering harder and harder blows to Freddie’s pinkening ass. Freddie trembled and moaned, but kept counting, voice growing less steady as John neared the end.

Brian was now rocking his hips forward, rubbing his cock against Roger’s thigh and panting, while pumping the younger man’s cock faster. John decided to allow that. Brian was so good for him after all.

He spanked Freddie twice on each buttock, hard enough to make the singer whine.

“Twelve! Thirteen, fourteen, aah fuck… Fifteen! Sir,” He panted irregularly, hair all over his face as his head hung between his shoulders. “thank you, Sir.”

John ran his hands soothingly over Freddie’s sore ass and up his back. “Well done, Fred.” He leant down to press a kiss to each of Freddie’s smarting cheeks.

Looking back at his other boyfriends, he smirked. Brian was watching him, eyes wide and desperate, cheeks beautifully flushed. Roger’s head was tipped back, a continuous stream of sighs and whimpers leaving his lips as he thrust his hips against Brian’s hand. He was holding onto one of the throw pillows, almost tearing the material.

“Bri, stop.” John’s voice came out slightly hoarse and he cleared his throat, before adding, “That’s enough. Are you close, Roger?”

Roger whined when Brian removed his hand from him. “Yeah.” He rasped, eyes dark on John. “Sir.”

John hummed and got to his feet. “Alright. I’ll tell you some of what I’ve planned for the night. We’re going to switch it up a bit from what we usually do.” He smirked as Freddie scooted over to kneel next to the other two, looking slightly concerned.

“Roger, you have the easiest time coming several times in a row, of us. Therefore, tonight you’ll only get to come once, at the end.”

Roger looked quite unhappy with that, already worked up, cock hard between his legs. “But Deaky…”

He started, only for Brian to give him a light shove and a glare.

“Thank you, Bri.” John gave him a smile. The towel around his hips was beginning to come off, finally, and with a shrug he untied it and threw it to the corner of the room. All three of his boyfriends’ eyes dropped to his cock. He smirked, lazily giving himself a few strokes. “Focus.”

“Freddie.” He continued, locking eyes with his oldest boyfriend as he continued to pump his erection. “You have the hardest time coming more than once. But you will, tonight. At least two times. Don’t worry, we’ll help you get there, love.”

Freddie nodded slowly, still distracted by John stroking his cock. 

“And Bri,” John walked up close to the others, and stopped right in front of Brian, “you can have whatever you want tonight. For being such a good boy.” He murmured, holding his cock in hand and drawing the tip lightly over Brian’s spread lips. 

Brian looked up at him from beneath his lashes, smiled and gave the tip of John’s cock a small kiss. John groaned at the sight. “You’re allowed to talk too, love, as long as you remember to address me correctly.”

“Yes, Master.” Brian purred, the tip of his tongue sticking out to press against John’s cock.

“That is so unfair!” 

Roger protested loudly, making John sigh. 

“Are you questioning me, Roger?”

“No… It’s just… why can he…”

John grabbed his hair and gave a sharp tug, making Roger wince. “Quiet.”

He kept his grip on Roger’s hair as he addressed Brian and Freddie. “Brian, stay as you are, like that, and spread your legs, beautiful. Freddie, all fours again. Suck his cock.”

“Now.” He growled, when they didn’t immediately move into position.

Brian and Freddie scrambled to get in order while John assessed Roger, keeping his expression blank. ”We’ve barely gotten started, Rog. You sure you can handle this? Answer me.”

”Yes, Sir.” Roger muttered, lowering his eyes to the floor again. 

”Good boy. Now apologize.”

Jaw set, but cock hard between his legs, Roger nodded. ”I’m sorry for speaking out of line, Sir.”

”Mmhm.” John hummed, letting go off Roger’s hair to curl his hand around his cock, making his boyfriend gasp. He could hear the muffled, wet sounds of Freddie’s mouth on Brian’s cock behind him, coupled with Brian’s sweet moans. John was so turned on it almost hurt, but knew from experience that he could go far longer without release. He had to focus on his boys after all. ”You’re mine, Roger, all of you. Say it.”

Roger swallowed shakily, doing his best to not thrust into John’s grip. He was already leaking precome. ”We’re yours, Sir.”

”Yours to do whatever you want with, Master, please.” Brian panted and John smiled, pleased, at the desperate edge to Brian’s voice. ”Please, it feels so good.”

”Do you also want to come twice tonight, Bri?” John asked pleasantly, rubbing the rough pad of his thumb over Roger’s smooth head and then down to press just beneath. Roger whined pathetically, hands restlessly clenching and fidgeting.

Brian’s answering whimper was obscene and John could hear Freddie’s muffled moans now too. Christ, they were already desperate for it, for him. It was an amazing feeling.

”Yes please, Master.”

John chuckled and placed his free hand on Roger’s jaw, tilting his face up to meet his eyes. ”I guess it’s only you, poor thing, who won’t get to come more than once, huh.” He leant in close to brush his lips against the blond’s. ”Are you going to complain about it?”

”No, Sir.” Roger panted out, his warm breath on John’s lips as he kept pumping him.

”Good. You’re not allowed to come until I tell you to.” John murmured against his lips, dragging his thumb over Roger’s cheekbone. ”You will tell me if you get too close, babe, because if you don’t, and you come, there won’t be anymore play for you. Understand?”

Roger nodded miserably and John captured his lips in a demanding kiss, tilting his head back and thrusting his tongue lewdly into his mouth as he slowed down his strokes, fingers just brushing over his boyfriend’s aching dick.

Giving Roger a swift, sharp smack on his ass, he let go of him, leaving Roger trembling with the need for release. John reached over to the table and took one of the cockrings and a bottle of lube.

”Put this on yourself,” he gave the ring to Roger, ”and do it properly, or I’ll know.”

He turned to Brian and Freddie, and moved over to his other two boyfriends. Freddie was rolling his hips into thin air, deep throating Brian for all he was worth as Brian whimpered and pulled on the singer’s dishevelled hair.

“Perfect for me, both of you.” He praised them, brushing Freddie’s hair away and leaning down to place kisses up the back of his neck. Freddie whined around Brian’s cock and John grinned, giving the singer’s ass another squeeze before moving to kneel behind Brian.

He let one hand trail up the taller man’s chest and gently circled a nipple while his other went down to caress Freddie’s face. 

Roger had managed to put on the ring and was now sullenly watching the three of them, arms crossed over his chest.

“Don’t look like that.” John laughed, pinching Brian’s nipple and making him arch his back and shove his hips further down Freddie’s throat. “Come here. I want you to rim Freddie while I prepare Bri.” 

Freddie half choked, half squealed at that and Brian turned his head around to mouth at John’s jaw, muttering _please_ and _thank you_ and _Master_.

John waited until Roger had gotten on all fours behind Freddie, eager to finally touch, before opening the bottle of lube and pouring some of the content onto his fingers. He rubbed his digits together gleefully, spreading the lube around, and looked on as Roger promptly separated Freddie’s buttocks and went to town.

Caught between Brian’s cock thrusting in and out of his mouth, and Roger’s tongue in his ass, Freddie moaned loudly, his hands scrambling for purchase on Brian’s slender thighs.

“Aw, look at that. He loves that, loves getting used from both ends.” John purred, spreading Brian’s butt cheeks with his dry hand and letting his wet fingers rub teasing circles over the small hole. “Our little slut. Fuck him deeper with your tongue, Rog.”

Freddie got even louder at that, rocking his hips back against Roger’s face, while the blond grunted and changed his angle to reach better. Brian’s breathing was laboured, and he ran his fingers through Freddie’s hair, while letting his head fall back on John’s shoulder.

“Does it feel good, Bri?” John asked lowly, slipping just the tip of his finger inside Brian’s tight channel, making Brian’s breath hitch in his chest. “It feels good, doesn’t it? So good for me.” He breathed into his ear, dragging his finger out and then pushing it in deeper, letting it wiggle around a bit before sinking it as far inside Brian as he could reach. “So beautiful for us, Bri. Christ, just look at you, so hungry for my finger.”

Brian whimpered and rocked his hips desperately between Freddie’s face and John’s hand. “Thank you, Master.”

“Let’s get another in there, shall we?” John smiled, easily pressing a second finger inside Brian and letting it side over the first, spreading the lube over his boyfriend’s smooth insides. “How’s it going back there, Rog?”

Roger gave him a distracted thumbs up, before grabbing Freddie’s ass again, spreading him open roughly to jab his tongue in and out. The dark-haired man was drooling obscenely, having moved back a bit to mouth at the head of Brian’s cock, one hand wrapping around the shaft. He let out harsh pants with every thrust of Roger’s tongue.

John bit down on Brian’s shoulder to muffle a groan of his own, working his two fingers deep within the older man, spreading them and twisting. He rubbed his own angry erection against his boyfriend’s buttock and let his lips soothe over the mark he’d just left on Brian’s pale skin.

“Can’t wait to be inside you.” He muttered, breath fanning over Brian’s neck. “Feel so good. So good for me.”

He let a third finger rest just over the spread opening, grinning when Brian whined. “Beg for me, beautiful.”

“Please! Please, Master.” Brian cried, hands scrambling over Freddie’s shoulders and hair. “I’m so close. I want to come with you inside me, Master.” 

The guitarist’s blush was dark and spread down his throat to his chest. Freddie pulled off his cock, placing a loving kiss on Brian’s hip. “Lovely, darling.”

John decided to let the harmless words slip, and used the hand that wasn’t inside Brian to reach around and brush Freddie’s hair out of his face. “He is.” He let his third finger slowly push all the way inside and Brian shivered around his fingers. “And so are you, Fred.”

The singer smirked up at him and took Brian’s cock back inside his mouth, resulting in a desperate moan from the other. 

“Please, _please_! I’m ready. I want it. Master, please!”

John wanted it, too. He pulled his fingers free and gave Brian a comforting pat on the bum. He spread his legs, scooting up behind his boyfriend so his cock rested between his buttocks. 

Brian’s noises of pleasure were loud and mixed with Freddie’s muffled grunts and whimpers beautifully. Beneath all that he could make out the wet, lewd sounds of Freddie’s mouth around Brian’s cock and Roger’s on Freddie’s ass. 

John glanced to his youngest boyfriend and saw that Roger was tiring, or at least his jaw was. The drummer was sloppily licking over Freddie’s hole, a barely there crease between his eyebrows and his hand massaging his jaw.

“Rog, love.” John said, just loud enough so he could be heard over all the ruckus. “That’s good. Well done. Here,” he grabbed the bottle of lube and handed it over to Roger who sat up on his knees and took it, “open Fred up. Then you can fuck him.”

Freddie muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “fucking finally” around Brian and John yanked on his hair sharply. “Don’t be ungrateful. Roger, pound this little slut as hard as you can.”

Roger nodded eagerly, already wetting his fingers. “Yes, Sir.”

“You ready for me, lovely?” John turned his attention back on Brian, letting his lips trail over the shell of the older man’s ear as he grabbed his hips tightly and rubbed his cock teasingly over the opening.

Brian huffed, impatient, and rocked back against him. “Yes!”

“Oh?” John raised his eyebrows. “Where did my good boy go, huh?” Without waiting for an answer he pulled Brian’s hips back into him, while pushing his own hips forward, slowly but steadily forcing his cock inside Brian until he was sheathed to the hilt.

Brian was a mess in his arms, ass clenching hard around John’s dick as he pulled on Freddie’s hair. “Aah, _yes_...”

John swallowed a moan of his own, Brian’s was delightfully tight and warm around him and the sight and sound of his lovers were making his blood rush.

Freddie was arching, his back a pretty bow as Roger thrust several fingers into him. His mouth was sloppy and loose on Brian’s cock, and his slurred moans mixed with Brian’s. 

By god, they were not far off, any of them. 

John took a moment to collect himself, before pulling halfway out, starting to slowly rock his hips into Brian.

“So tight, love. You feel amazing.” John muttered, hips slamming harder into the older man, making Brian choke on his groan. “How many fingers, Rog?” He panted, hips moving faster and rougher.

“Two, Sir.” Roger breathed, voice throaty. While he was a bit more collected than Brian and Freddie, not having had any physical stimulation for some time, Roger was still not far behind, hair a mess and lips puffy and wet.

John thrust his cock hard inside Brian, changing his angle a bit, and the older man gasped his name, practically shoving poor Freddie onto his cock.

“That’s… ah god, Bri..” John groaned, resting his forehead on the other’s shoulder as he fucked him hard. “That’s good enough, Roger. Freddie likes the stretch, the burn of it.”

The singer moaned eagerly, doing his best to nod with Brian’s hands holding his head.

Roger bit his lip, looking close to pain when he stroked lube over his cock. He settled himself behind Freddie, one hand splayed over Freddie’s back and glanced up at John for the go ahead.

“Do it.” John grunted, one hand coming to rest over Brian’s stomach, holding him flush against his chest as he ground deep within the older man. “Fuck him hard. But don’t you dare come.”

Jaw set, Roger nodded and slowly pushed inside Freddie. He stopped when he bottomed out, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Freddie whined around Brian’s cock and shoved his hips back, trying to get Roger to move.

”Move, Rog.” John grit out, pressing his sweaty forehead against Brian’s neck and using his grip on the older man to fuck steadily into him.

Roger started moving, groaning loudly as he pulled out and slammed back inside, making Freddie’s eyes roll back in his head.

”Good boys… Wank him off, Roger, make him choke on Brian.” 

Brian whimpered, long fingers curling around John’s on top of his stomach. ”Please uunh, Master. I’m… ah I’m so close. Please, let me come?”

”Soon, babe.”

Brian clenched tightly around him, breath hitching every time John thrust into him. Roger was roughly pumping Freddie’s hard erection while pounding into him, using the same rhythm.

Freddie drooled around Brian’s cock, hips twitching between Roger’s hand and cock. The singer’s dark hair hang into his eyes, and he mouthed at Brian’s cock, moaning around the flesh.

”Look at how beautiful they look like this.” John whispered in Brian’s ear, the hand on his stomach reaching down to wrap loosely around the base of his cock. ”How desperate they are.” 

Brian nodded desperately, rocking his hips back against John’s thrusts. John sank his teeth into his taller boyfriend’s shoulder, sucking a dark mark into the skin. He let his fingers slip down Brian’s wet shaft, and to Freddie’s mouth.

”Such a good boy for us, Fred.” He smirked, pushing his fingers between Freddie’s swollen lips. ”Letting us use you like this. Do you feel good?”

Freddie nodded, tongue swirling around John’s fingers.

”Words, love.” John tutted, pulling his fingers back again and letting them run teasingly over Brian’s dick.

”Yes, Sir.” Freddie whimpered, arching his back as Roger increased his pace. ”So good.” 

John nodded. ”Perfect. I want you to suck Brian down and swallow when I make him come.”

Brian moaned at that, cock twitching in John’s hand. John smiled and helped push the head of his shaft into Freddie’s eager, wet mouth.

One of Freddie’s hands came up to stroke Brian as he sucked half of him inside his mouth.

John groaned at the erotic sight, and reached up to Brian’s throat, pressing two fingers between the tight lace collar and his skin. 

His other hand tightened on Brian’s hip and he shifted his hips, finding the best angle to hit Brian’s prostate. ”Alright, beautiful. I want you to come. Give yourself to us.”

Brian’s pulse pounded against John’s fingers, and he could feel his throat vibrating as the curly haired man cried out.

Freddie sucked hard on Brian, Roger moved the hand he had on Freddie’s hip to run it up Brian’s chest, pinching at his nipple, and John thrust hard and deep into him.

With a weak, choked off whine of John’s name, Brian came.

His head dropped back onto John’s shoulder, damp curls tickling John’s neck, and tugged hard at Freddie’s hair, hips rocking shakily between the wet heat and John’s cock hitting him just right.

When Freddie coughed and whined, Brian finally let go off him, and all but collapsed back into John’s waiting arms.

”Shh, Bri.” John murmured, stilling his hips and running his hands all over Brian’s trembling body. ”That was perfect. So amazing for us, love, as I knew you’d be.”

His cock ached within Brian’s tight ass and he slowly pulled out, focusing on cuddling Brian to his chest and whispering sweet words in his ear. And watching Freddie and Roger. 

Mouth finally free, Freddie moaned loud and obscene, arching his back and eagerly meeting Roger’s thrusts. Roger’s hand was a blur over Freddie’s cock. The singer was leaking, all over the drummer’s fingers and down the inside of his thigh.

Roger was flushed, chest heaving as he continued to pound their boyfriend. His brows were furrowed, eyes tightly shut and John could see how his abdominals were tense with the strain of not letting go.

”Good.” He praised them, while pressing kisses to Brian’s cheek and jaw. Brian sighed happily, shaking arms reaching up to wrap around John’s neck. ”Don’t come, Rog. Make Freddie come first.”

Freddie lifted his head, eyes pools of dark lust as he bit his red lips and stared at John. Roger, however, didn’t open his eyes, he just shook his head and whined. ”I can’t. I can’t do it, I’m too close, ah fuck…”

”You can.” John said, shuffling both him and Brian a bit closer and reaching to cradle Freddie’s jaw in his hand, caressing the smooth skin of his cheek. ”And you will.”

Roger grimaced, thrusts growing rougher and deeper to try to bring Freddie over the brink as soon as possible. John admired how the muscles of his arm flexed as he pumped Freddie’s cock faster.

”Oh god…” Freddie gasped. ”Fuck… darling, that’s it, harder!”

John ran his fingers up Freddie’s face and to his hair, pulling lightly on the tangled tresses as Freddie let his head hang down again, rolling his hips back against Roger and almost sobbing with pleasure. 

”Fuck… I..” Roger gasped, heavy lids fluttering open. John swore lowly at the look in his youngest boyfriend’s eyes, so hungry and desperate. ”I can’t, please, let me!”

John was almost tempted to let him have it. He must be hurting in that tight ring, after all. But before he could make up his mind, Freddie lifted his head again, a beautiful, open expression on his face as he sighed and let himself go.

He spilled all over Roger’s fingers, thighs and arms trembling as he fought to keep himself up. He tightened around Roger, who cried out, eyes falling shut again.

Brian watched them hungrily, John could see how his boyfriend’s cock was already hardening against his stomach again. John himself was painfully hard, pressed up against Brian’s ass. John waited until Freddie stopped rocking back for more, his blissed out expression changing into a wince, before letting go off Brian with a last kiss to his shoulder, and moving around him to his other two boyfriends.

”Roger, stop.” He ordered, and Roger looked up at him, eyes misty with all consuming pleasure. He managed to slow down his thrusts within Freddie’s body, but still didn’t pull out.

Freddie whined tiredly, batting Roger’s hand away from his sensitive, spent cock.

”Rog.” John repeated sternly and moved behind Roger, wrapping his arms around his waist and hauling him away from Freddie. ”That’s enough.”

Roger struggled against his hold, panting hard and so desperate for relief he didn’t seem able to listen. His hands went down to try to remove the cock ring and John swore and grabbed his wrists, keeping them pinned to his chest. 

”Calm down, Rog, bloody hell.” He was half annoyed, half amused as he kept Roger against his body, holding him tight until Roger stopped struggling. ”Breathe, love. You’re alright. It’s alright.” He told him gently, nuzzling Roger’s neck affectionately. 

Brian was helping Freddie up, cuddling and kissing the older man, who was still coming down from his high. Satisfied Brian was taking care of Freddie, John focused on Roger again.

The blond was taking deep breaths, finally relaxing back in John’s embrace. ”I’m sorry.” He muttered sheepishly. ”I really need to come.”

”Yeah, I figured.” John said drily, chuckling when Roger blushed. ”Are you okay to go on? Or do you want to stop?”

Roger shook his head. ”No, please, I want to keep going.”

”You sure?”

”Yes. Green. Sir.”

John raised an eyebrow, smirking as he ground his cock between Roger’s buttocks. ”That’s the first Sir in awhile. Sweetheart.” He let his voice drop back into the stern, deep tone he used for play, and felt Roger shiver against him. 

”Brian.” He ordered, Brian immediately sitting at attention. ”Fetch me a pair of handcuffs, will you?”

”Yes, Master.” Brian said smoothly, bowing his head slightly before crawling over to get the item from the table.

Roger whimpered quietly, but stayed relaxed in John’s arms, even when Freddie crawled over to them, grinning.

”Is he getting punished?” He purred, licking his lips and meeting John’s eyes over Roger’s shoulder. ”Sir?”

”He is.” John smiled back, changing his grip on Roger’s wrists so he could hold him with only one hand, the other slowly trailing down the blond’s tense stomach. ”And so are you, you unredeemable slut. Brian, bring me two sets.”

Freddie pouted at him, but was unable to hide the pleased glint in his still glassy eyes. John shook his head, smile widening and let his nails scrape down Roger’s treasure trail.

Roger whimpered and started shifting in his hold, trying to move away before John could reach his cock. John quickly pulled his hand back and gave the blond a sharp slap on his ass, making him gasp.

”You are mine, remember?” He growled in Roger’s ear, giving him another smack. ”That means I’ll touch this,” he reached straight for Roger’s cock, wrapping his fingers tightly around the swollen shaft, ”whenever I want.”

Roger bit off a moan and nodded, shaking in John’s arms as he tried hard to not move away from the touch.

Freddie studied them both intensely, and while his cock was still soft against his thigh, John was sure it wouldn’t take much to get him back in the game again. 

Brian crawled over with the handcuffs, swallowing heavily at the show John and Roger were putting on. ”Master?” He asked, handing over the cuffs.

”Good boy, Bri. You keep one pair.” John took the other pair from Brian and then unceremoniously wrestled Roger’s arms behind his back, fastening his wrists at his lower back.

Giving Roger one last pat on the ass, he moved around again, to face his boyfriend. Roger watched him, lips parted as he panted, flush spreading all the way down to his hardened nipples. ”Green?” He asked quietly, brushing his lips lightly against Roger’s.

”Green, Sir.” 

Roger sighed into John’s mouth, trying to deepen the kiss and whining when John pulled away.

John smiled and stroked his cheek, then let his fingers trail over those puffy, pretty lips. ”I’m going to blindfold you, love.”

A disappointed look passed over Roger’s features. None of John’s lovers were especially fond of having their vision blocked during their play - they all loved watching each other too much. But now, John wanted to try it, even if it’d be somewhat a shame to hide Roger’s amazing eyes.

“It’s just to let you calm down a bit, love.” He smiled, kissed Roger’s nose and then went for the loose tie. Freeing it from Roger’s neck, he instead wrapped it over his eyes and tied it firmly behind his head.

“Can you see through it?” He asked Roger, running a finger down his boyfriend’s temple to his jawbone. 

Roger shook his head.

“It’s not too tight?” 

“No, Sir.”

“Perfect.” John smiled, and lightly gave Roger’s cock a couple of strokes, making the older man strain deliciously against his bonds.

John turned to Freddie and Brian next. Brian still held a set of handcuffs in his hand, fingers tight around the metal while Freddie nuzzled an kissed the curly haired man’s neck.

John’s cock was so hard between his legs, it almost hurt, and he knew as soon as he’d get any more stimulation, he’d be quick to come. But, he reckoned he could go twice, if Freddie and Brian did, too. The night was far from over.

“Bri,” he started, moving over to grab Freddie’s arm, ignoring his boyfriend’s indignant squeak as he tugged him over his lap, “look after Rog. Let him calm down a bit. Leave the second pair of cuffs with us.”

Brian flashed him an excited smile, and promptly let the cuffs fall to the floor, instead reaching for Roger and pulling him to his side. He rested his cheek on Roger’s head and gently moved his fingers up and down his side, letting Roger lean against him.

Satisfied, John pushed and pulled at Freddie until he was draped over his lap, ass up. His buttocks were still rosy from his earlier spanking and Freddie whined when John pressed his nails into sore flesh.

“Why am I getting punished, Sir?” Freddie asked, squirming over John, his smooth skin tantalizing against John’s cock.

John gave him a swift slap. “For talking. You open your mouth without permission all the time. And you tease and sass the others, when they’re clearly doing their best. It’s unsightly.” He answered, letting his thumb slip in between Freddie’s buttocks, teasing his stretched, wet opening.

“Ten more smacks. Thank me, slut.” He jabbed his thumb inside, just letting it rest within Freddie’s warmth while his other hand groped at his ass. 

“Thank you, sir.” Freddie purred, again shifting his hips against John’s cock.

John met Brian’s dark, hungry eyes and lifted his hand. Brian swallowed, staring at Freddie in John’s lap as Roger shifted restlessly at his side.

John let his hand fall heavily onto Freddie’s upturned ass, the loud smack when palm met buttock sharp and satisfying. 

So was Freddie’s loud moan.

Not showing any mercy this time, John quickly delivered the remaining nine spanks, blows raining over darkening skin as Freddie sobbed and panted, but still presented beautifully, too in love with the pain to do anything else.

As soon as he was finished, John roughly manhandled Freddie back up, making him kneel with his back to John’s chest. 

“Brian, lock Fred’s hands in front of him, and get me the lube and one of the scarves.” John ordered sharply, grabbing Freddie’s wrists and pressing them flush against his stomach.

Freddie turned his head around, eyes dark and curious, chest heaving with his pants, and John took his jaw in hand and turned his head back. “Eyes in front, slut. You’ve been acting like this on purpose, don’t you think I know that? You want the pain, want the powerlessness and the ache. You want us to tear you apart, Fred. To own you completely. And we will.” He reached down and pumped Freddie’s half hard cock, making Freddie whine and twist in his grasp. “I’ll have you coming again, on my cock.”

Brian kneeled in front of Freddie, his breathing also strained as he quickly locked Freddie’s wrists in front of him. He held up the scarf, looking at John inquisitively, and John smirked when Freddie followed the piece of fabric with his gaze, body tense against John’s.

“And since you refuse to follow my rules, I seem to have no choice but to gag you.”

Freddie swore lowly under his breath, his voice shaky and raw with lust. 

John took the scarf from Brian and slipped it between Freddie’s lips. He tied it behind his head, grinded his cock against Freddie’s loose hole and took pleasure in the resulting muffled groan.

Roger groaned, too, quieter, and John looked up at the blond, who was doing his best to scoot closer, without his sight or his hands to help him. Still he managed to end up pressed to Brian’s back, and happily leant down to nuzzle the guitarist’s shoulder.

“Spread your legs.” John barked at Freddie, kneeing apart his thighs and then taking the lube from the floor. “Roger will suck your cock, and I’ll fuck you hard and deep with my fingers, does that sound good?”

Freddie shivered, but nodded enthusiastically. He spread his thighs eagerly, it seemed as if enough time had passed because the singer’s cock was standing hard and curved against his stomach.

Roger tilted his head, mouth a frown and John had to suppress a chuckle, even with his emotive eyes covered and without speaking, Roger was still able to convey his uncertainty.

“Bri, beautiful.” He murmured, fisting his free hand in Brian’s mane of curls and tugging him close to kiss him over a whining Freddie’s shoulder. “Help Roger out.” He said against swollen lips when he pulled back, and smiled warmly when Brian nodded eagerly. “Good boy.”

John sat back and lubed up his fingers, while watching Brian help Roger kneel in front of Freddie. The singer hummed and whimpered impatiently, while Roger bent at the waist, his own thighs splaying to keep his balance with his arms trapped behind him, Brian’s large palm flat on his back, pressing him further down until Freddie’s cock was bobbing right in front of Roger’s face.

Not giving any warning, John pushed two slick fingers inside Freddie, his other hand tight on the older man’s hip, making him stay still as he slid his long fingers as far as he could reach.

Freddie whined loudly, and then moaned, louder, when Brian guided the tip of his cock between Roger’s lips. 

Freddie strained against John’s grip, trying to both thrust forward into Roger’s mouth and shove back on John’s fingers.

“Stay still.” John admonished, pulling his fingers out and giving Freddie two more hard spanks. “You’re ours, babe. Nothing you can do but to just take whatever we want to give you.”

He reached around Freddie to stroke his knuckles over Roger’s bulging cheek. “Take your time, Rog, no hurry.”

John could see how the position was taxing for Roger, his shoulders tense and stomach muscles trembling. But, before he could say something about it, Brian steadied the younger man with a supportive hand under his chest. 

Roger mumbled gratefully around Freddie’s cock and Brian let his pinky tease over one pebbled nipple.

John thrusted inside Freddie again, this time with three fingers, and let them push deep. He pulled them halfway out and then started pounding Freddie roughly, the force of his thrusts making Freddie’s hips rock against Roger, his cock sliding further and further into that hot mouth.

It didn’t take much of this, John fingerfucking him for all his worth, and Roger sucking and slurping on his sensitive cock, for Freddie to arch desperately in between them, his muffled moans loud and frantic.

“You want it?” John grunted, his own cock leaking precome onto the floor. “You want me to fuck you so well you won’t be able to walk tomorrow?” He angled his fingers inside Freddie and hit his prostate on his next thrust, making the dark-haired man sob brokenly. “You’re already so loose and lovely from Roger using you before, I can’t wait to bury myself inside.”

Brian had all but plastered himself against Roger’s back, hand still on Roger’s chest while he rocked his cock against the other’s ass. Roger was doing his best to focus on the blowjob, but had started to moan and drool around Freddie’s cock, cock an angry red between his legs.

Freddie was drooling, too, and kept shrieking something that sounded like “please” every time John ground his fingertips against his prostate.

Not able to refrain longer, himself, John pulled his fingers out and quickly lubed up his cock.

“Okay, Rog, that’s good. Well done, love. Pull back.”

Before Roger even had time to let go off Freddie’s cock, Brian pulled him back and up, making Roger fall back into his arms. Roger gasped, helpless to do anything but follow Brian, who made the drummer straddle his lap so he could keep rocking up against him.

“You ready, Fred?” John made Freddie turn around to straddle his lap, face to face. 

Freddie nodded, fingers brushing against John’s chest where they were trapped between their bodies. His eyes were heavy lidded and dark, the pupils having all but enveloped the lighter, gorgeous colour of his irises. Tears clung to his lashes and John reached up to brush away one that had managed to get free and was slowly trailing down his boyfriend’s beautifully sharp cheekbone.

He reached down, then, and took hold of his cock. He pressed it to Freddie’s hole and then helped Freddie sink down, until his ass was flush with John’s hips, and John’s cock was deliciously fitted inside Freddie’s tight body.

“Oh, fuck.” John groaned, resting his forehead on Freddie’s shoulder, his hands tight on the other’s hips. He was so close, so close he could almost taste it. 

Freddie’s moans and cries were pure sin and urged him to move. So did the brush of his wet cock against John’s stomach and the tight clenching of his inner muscles.

“You feel so damn good, love.” John breathed, lifting Freddie from his lap and then slamming him back down again. “Ride me, show me how much you want it, how good I make you feel.” 

Freddie did, his head tipped back and his eyes closed as he started lifting and dropping his hips on John, taking his cock into his body, again and again.

Biting down on Freddie’s skin to muffle his moans, John shoved up in him hard and sharp, meeting the rocking of Freddie’s hips. “Fucking made for this, you are.” He growled, nails biting into Freddie’s skin as they picked up the pace. “Look at you, so damn gorgeous. Made to take cock. To take my cock.”

“Mmhpeahs..” Freddie sobbed, drool dripping down from his gag and onto his chin, before falling onto John’s chest.

“You’re so hot.” John muttered, blinking sweat out of his eyes and lifting one hand to grab hold of Freddie’s leather collar. “So dirty, such a fucking slut. You’d let us do anything.” He growled and pulled on the collar, while grounding his cock deep within his boyfriend. 

The strangled cry Freddie let out, and the widening of his eyes was enough to make John’s cock release a few drops of come inside the other. He wouldn’t be able to keep this up.

“Ride me harder.” He urged, slamming his cock into Freddie while cutting off his air supply, until Freddie was wheezing for breath and shaking in his lap.

Suddenly cold fingers ran up his neck and then into his hair, a pair of soft lips at his ear. 

“Let go, Master.” Brian breathed, his fingers scratching over John’s scalp and sending goose bumps down his arms. “I can take care of Freddie. Just enjoy yourself, love.” His other clever hand appeared down where John and Freddie were connected, fondling John’s heavy balls and teasing at Freddie’s stretched rim. “It’s your birthday, after all.”

“Bri, Freddie, shit,” John panted, desperately trying to keep his eyes on the vision that was Freddie bouncing in his lap, but ultimately losing the battle. 

He let go off Freddie’s collar, instead wrapping his arms around his gasping lover as Brian stroked them both and Freddie rode him faster, even when the muscles in his thighs and stomach burned with the strain.

Surrounded, overwhelmed and so damn horny he felt like he was going to pass out from it, John did what Brian said, and let go.

He moaned and gasped into Freddie’s sweaty skin, hips twitching and bucking up into that perfect, tight place, Brian whispering beautiful, dirty promises as he came.

He was out of breath, the world spinning in front of his eyes, when he opened them a few seconds later. Freddie was a flushed and desperate mess in his lap, and John could feel warm come dripping out of his lover and running down his thighs. “Perfect.” He gasped, running his fingers through Freddie’s hair lovingly, pressing his lips to his throat, feeling his pulse pound beneath his mouth. “So, so good, Fred. Thank you.”

Freddie just whined impatiently and rocked his hips, his cock hard and swollen against John’s stomach.

John snickered, tiredly. “Can you take over?” He asked Brian, who was still at his back, hands running over John’s sweaty back and shoulders.

“Yes, Master.” Brian answered quickly, his cheeks also flushed and his eyes dark. “I’d love to make us both come, if that would be to your liking.”

John grunted and lifted Freddie from his lap, the older immediately letting out a heartbroken wail. “Oh, I’d love to see that.” He managed to push Freddie over to Brian’s arms. “Take this.”

Brian grinned and easily pushed Freddie onto his back, making room for himself between the older man’s legs. Freddie eagerly let him, legs wrapping around Brian’s waist as the guitarist tried to work some lube out of the bottle.

“What have you done to Rog, then?” John stretched his aching muscles and turned to locate his third boyfriend. He found Roger just behind them, kneeling on the floor, tie still wrapped around his eyes and arms securely fastened behind his back.

“Nothing, Master, just told him to wait for your orders.” Brian answered innocently, and then moaned lightly as he pushed inside Freddie.

Roger perked up as they talked about him, back straightening as his head slowly moved, trying to make sense of where John was.

“Good.” John smiled, wiped the sweat off his face and stood up, quietly moving over to Roger. 

“Are you alright, love?” He asked as he grabbed a cushion and put it down in front of his boyfriend. 

Roger nodded.

“Words, babe.”

The tip of a pink tongue came out to wet plump lips and then Roger spoke. “Yes, Master.”

His voice was soft, and dreamy, and the sudden use of “master” was not lost on John. The blindfold and just having to wait, had steered Roger firmly into subspace. 

“That’s good, Rog.” He smiled, brushing some locks out of Roger’s face and then letting his hand stroke over his lover’s forehead. “Do you want to come?”

Roger’s hips twitched forward out of their own accord and the blond whined. ”Yes, please, Master!”

John half turned and bent to get the lube, allowing himself a moment to watch Brian’s buttock clench and unclench as the taller man thrust into Freddie.

His cock was quickly filling out again, and he gave himself a light pump, shivering at the drag of his rough fingers over his sensitive skin. Then, he turned back to Roger and walked around him, before finally getting down behind the other man.

John’s knees were aching - he was starting to regret planning his birthday on the living room floor rather than in their soft bed.

”Are you going to be good for me, sweetheart?” John brushed Roger’s hair to the side, letting it fall down his boyfriend’s shoulder and placed one large hand between Roger’s shoulder blades.

_”Yes.”_ Roger whispered and easily let himself be pushed forward when John pressed on his back. 

One hand on Roger’s waist, supporting the other, he pushed him gently until Roger’s head rested on the pillow in front of him. 

John swallowed heavily, his cock twitching in interest against his thigh. The drummer was quite the sight with his face down, his hips elevated and his arms pulled back behind him.

”Look at you…” He murmured, gently pulling Roger’s thighs further apart, exposing him fully to his gaze. His hands rested on the older man’s hips, before sliding up his sides, caressing smooth skin.

Right in front of them, Brian fucked Freddie through his orgasm, the singer whimpering and squealing through his gag, his legs tightening around the guitarist’s shoulders.

John watched them heatedly, firmly pressing Roger’s head back down when his boyfriend lifted it, forgetting he still wouldn’t be able to see. 

Brian pulled out when Freddie whined from oversensitivity, and quickly jerked himself off, soon spilling wetly over Freddie’s inner thighs.

”Perfect, both of you.” John praised them, taking his hands from Roger to open the lube bottle. ”Take care of each other for a minute, loves, I need to look after Roger.” He poured lube over his fingers, and smiled when the blond squirmed beneath him in anticipation. ”And Bri, remove the gag and the cuffs.”

Brian flashed him an exhausted but warm smile, while Freddie let out a grateful soft sound.

”Now, love,” John said quietly, running wet fingers up Roger’s taint, ”I do believe it’s finally your turn.”

Roger moaned softly, and pushed his hips back against John’s hand. 

”Mmhm, that’s right.” John murmured, rubbing two fingertips over Roger’s tiny entrance.

Completely relaxed, having given up all control to John, Roger just groaned in frustration and kept rolling his hips back while John teased him.

John moved a hand to Roger’s hip, keeping him still as he slowly pushed his two first fingers inside. Roger shivered and clenched around him, desperate for more.

”Feels good, huh.” John grinned, pausing with his fingers all the way inside, before twisting and spreading them within his boyfriend’s pliant body. ”You love this so much.”

Roger huffed against the pillow and lifted his hips even higher. John knew he could easily make Roger come like this, but he was soon fully hard, again, and wanted to wreck his third boyfriend as he’d done the other two.

Speaking of the other two, Brian had freed Freddie from his restraints and now the both of them had wiped off the worst of the mess (with John’s discarded towel) and were sitting, huddled together on the sofa, just above where John was slowly moving his fingers within Roger.

”How are you two feeling?” John asked them, thrusting inside Roger a bit harder and making him gasp. ”You sore, Freddie?”

Freddie shook his head, and stretched his arms over his head with a large yawn. ”Not too bad. I feel marvelous, darling.” He smiled at John, and then butted with one bare foot at Roger’s side. ”You just keep playing with Blondie, don’t worry about us.”

”We’re good, Deaky.” Brian agreed, wrapping one arm around Freddie’s waist and pulling him close, dark eyes not moving from where John was opening Roger up.

John felt embarrassedly close to tears, all of a sudden, the love he felt overwhelming. His boyfriends were amazing for allowing him this. ”Love you.” He rasped, and had to take a couple of deep breaths to gather himself.

”Love you, too.” Brian smiled at him and Freddie blew him a kiss.

”Deaky, please…” Roger whined, hands fidgeting helplessly in their bonds.

John leant down to press his lips against Roger’s tailbone, and paused the movement of his fingers to work a third finger inside the trembling blond. ”Shh,” he soothed Roger, who was breathing shakily, ”just relax, Rog. I’ll let you. Soon.”

He let his digits fuck steadily in and out of Roger, the drummer groaning low in his throat, tight and eager around John’s fingers. Licking his dry lips, John slowly pushed in a fourth finger, making Roger’s breath hitch.

”Jesus, Rog.” Brian’s voice was throaty, both him and Freddie watching Roger as he tugged harder on the cuffs, the muscles of his arms and shoulders tense.

John let go off Roger’s hip to lightly stroke his own cock, his other hand rotating within Roger until he could press his thumb to his perineum while curling his fingers inside him.

_”Please.”_ Roger cried, hole fluttering around John’s fingers. ”Aah I’m so… uh so close. It hurts, please, Sir. Let me come!”

John squeezed the base of his own dick, Roger’s voice enough to almost make him blow his second load. He took a deep breath. ”What do you think? Bri? Fred?”

”The poor dear is crying.” Freddie murmured, unusually soft and kind in his afterglow.

Brian, however, glanced at John’s hard cock and smirked. ”Why, I think you should let him, but he should only be allowed to come on your cock.”

John moaned at that, and he twisted his fingers roughly inside Roger, making him keen. ”That okay, love?” He grunted, giving another sharp thrust into the lovely heat.

”Mnnhn, ah… ah, yes.” Roger gasped, doing his best to lift his butt even higher for John. ”Please, fuck me, Sir.”

John swore and pulled out his fingers. He quickly situated himself behind Roger, cock pressed to his ass and hands tight on his hips. Without further notice, he slammed himself into the hilt with the first thrust.

Roger howled into the pillow, his upper body arching from the floor. 

”Stay.” John groaned, hand slipping over Roger’s sweaty skin to press down between his shoulders again, forcing him back down. He kept the other on Roger’s hip and held him tightly while starting to fuck him hard and deep.

”Please!” Roger sobbed again, his whole body being shoved forward with John’s thrusts. 

John paused his movements for a moment, the hand on his boyfriend’s hip sliding underneath to release the cock ring. Roger’s moan when the blood rushed back to his neglected cock was absolutely obscene and John wasted no time.

He grabbed Roger by the hips again, lifted them even higher and then continued to fuck the other man with forceful thrusts.

”That’s it.” he managed to get out, as Roger’s cries and moans increased in volume and he tightened almost painfully around John. ”Come on my dick, show us how much you love getting pounded.”

He slowed his tempo, just a bit, and adjusted his aim. The next snap of his hips against Roger made the blond arch from the floor again, broken gasps and pleas running from between his lips.

John snarled and pushed Roger’s head down, again, and kept thrusting, the angle just right for brushing against Roger’s prostate.

He felt when Roger came, before he heard it. The other man’s body tensed up, muscles straining against John’s hold and the unforgiving cuffs as his ass shuddered and tightened around John’s aching cock.

Roger grunted and gasped against the pillow, pearly teeth sunk deep in the downy material.

”Fuck, Roger…” John moaned, fingers tightening on pale skin as he drove even harder into his boyfriend’s spasming body, chasing his own relief.

It took a few more thrusts, Roger falling apart beneath him, Freddie’s beautiful voice urging him on and Brian’s cold hand stroking over his cheek, for John to come a second time.

It was a drawn out orgasm, less mind consuming and relentless than his first, but it went on and on, until he was slumped, gasping and trembling, over Roger’s back.

”Holy shit.” He croaked, happily letting Brian pull him off Roger and into his arms. The taller man chuckled warmly and nuzzled John’s cheek. ”Happy birthday, love.”

”Very happy.” John managed, out of breath and pleasantly achy and loose limbed.

Freddie had helped Roger sit back up on his knees again, and was tenderly running his fingers through his hair while he cooed at him and let Roger rest against his side.

Shaking his head, trying to clear his brain somewhat from its lustful haze, John reached for his youngest boyfriend, pulling him against his chest. ”Thank you, love.” He sighed happily against Roger’s temple, then reached up to untie the makeshift blindfold. ”That was amazing. God, you are the best.”

Roger blinked blearily at the light, before closing his eyes and nestling his face into John’s neck, body heavy but warm against John’s. ”Mm, thank _you._ ’s was good. Really good.” 

”Give me the key to the cuffs.” John heard Freddie tell Brian, as he too closed his eyes, resting his chin on Roger’s head, arms wrapped tightly around the other man.

They would need to bathe. And eat and drink water. Freddie probably needed balm on his raw buttocks and Roger would need a massage. And cuddles. All of them would need cuddles. Including John.

It was a lot of work, caring for three exhausted boyfriends after sex. But, truthfully, there was nothing John would rather do on his birthday, than cuddling and taking care of his lovers after a long session of kinky lovemaking.

Roger’s arms were freed, and the drummer weakly wrapped them around him in return. Freddie pressed up close on his side, and Brian on his other. The two older men talked quietly to each other before sharing a kiss.

John smiled. He was truly the luckiest man to walk this earth. At least for today.

**Author's Note:**

> How about a drinking game - you take a drink for every "Sir" and two drinks for each "Master" ;)
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed <3 This took me so much time to write and edit, it was long since I did a REAL smut piece. So please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Have a splendid and steamy evening, lovelies <3


End file.
